Emotions Are Overrated
by SweetSpecialT
Summary: Sequel to 'All I Crave Is Your Touch'. Jemma has to learn to control her powers, but the phrase 'emotional roller coaster' has never been more accurate.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no character related to Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

* * *

The only people Jemma can even stand to be around are Skye, Coulson and Hunter. And even Skye is pushing it sometimes. In her secluded room, she's trying to find a serum that will ease the feelings she is getting when one of them are in her close proximity, to no luck.

Coulson is calm as ever, so it's easy when he is in the room with her. The only overpowering feeling she ever gets from him is concern, which she can handle. He's already made it clear that if he was anything else, he wouldn't even come near the door, which is fair.

Ever since Bobbi's recovery, she's back on missions and the once sad Hunter is now back to his usual 'couldn't give a shit about anyone' attitude and it's surprisingly comforting.

But Skye. Oh, Skye. When she is in the room and she is just full of love, Jemma can deal. She obviously feels the same way so it doesn't affect her much really, but when Skye has just come back from a mission or training and she's all sweaty and flushed and... riled up, well, it can get distracting. Now is one of those times. "Skye, I'm _working_." She breathes, her hands clutching the table in front of her as Skye's hands find their way under her top.

"Jemma, I can see that." She's mocks as she's taken to placing kisses along the smooth neck and up to Jemma's ear. "But you're always working and I still don't see the need to find a serum for this."

She twists is Skye's arms, her hands automatically finding their place behind her neck as Skye's rest on her hips. "We've been through this."

"I know. And I'm not even going to pretend I could possible know what it's like to feel everybody else's emotions all the time, _but_ I do know what it's like to have a power you can't yet control and you should be embracing this rather than trying to stop it." She sighs, leaning her head forward to rest their foreheads together. "Jemma, this power that you have is amazing and it's just so fitting that you're the one with it. You've always put others needs before your own and you could do some great good with this." She sighs, taking a beat. "You know, I read somewhere that an empath can also have the power to manipulate feelings, like, if somebody is really angry you could help them calm down."

"I think I need to learn how to handle other peoples emotions before I start changing them." Jemma laughs slightly.

"Well first you need to leave this small, stuffy room for that."

"I can't- I can't handle them yet. Fitz's self-pity, Bobbi terrified before going on a mission but not knowing what else she's good at. I don't even need powers to know Mack is constantly judging me. May- god May's pain and hate that is constantly surrounding her. I'm sure they are just as uncomfortable being around me too."

"They'll have to get used to it at some point, Jem. They haven't really got a choice. Besides, they may be a bit weird around you for a while, but they all love you and they wouldn't change you, you know that right?"

"Except for Mack."

Skye bursts out laughing, "yeah, except for Mack." She moves her arms to lock around Jemma's waist, pulling her body tightly against her own. "So how about we get out of here for now and grab some lunch? Don't think I don't know about Hunter sneaking chocolate bars down here for breakfast."

Jemma thinks it would be a good idea to eat some real food, but she won't deny the breath that escaped her when Skye pulled her closer and now it seems that her brain doesn't mind that particular distraction. "We could, but I do still need to work on controlling these emotions I'm feeling." Her nails scrape up Skye's- still slightly sweaty- neck and back down below her ears.

Skye smiles and bumps noses with her, "well I am a very willing test subject." Jemma hums approvingly before she moves forward to close the gap. A throat clearing brings them apart before their lips get to touch and she groans, the top of her head against Jemma's lips, "why me?"

Jemma pecks the area with a giggle and looks over to the door, unwrapping herself from her girlfriend, "yes, Lance?"

"I'm really sorry," he is, "but Coulson needs to see you about something important, Jemma."

"Oh. Has he found something-"

"It's not doctor you that he needs, love. He's in the interrogation room."

xxxxxxxxxx

"That's a lie."

"Come on, Mr Miller, we literally have a human lie detector here. Why don't you just make this easier on yourself?" Coulson crosses his arms over the table, looking at the shaggy-haired Englishman with a smirk. "Now I'll ask again, where is the weapon?" He stays silent. "Okay. We know you're working with Liam Shaw, where is he?" Nothing. Coulson sighs, standing up. "I'm going to pop out for a moment, grab a sandwich. You'll be fine here with Jemma, right?"

"Sir?" He just nods at her, encouraging, before he exits and she sits in the spot he abandons. She looks over at him and offers a gentle smile. "You don't need to be nervous around me. Interrogation is not my area of expertise."

He's surprised about the look on her face, assessing her with wonder. "You do realise I'm not buying this human lie detector crap."

"Well human lie detector isn't entirely true. I'm an empath, which means I can read emotions, so I can tell when you're lying." She laughs at herself. "I guess human lie detector can be true actually." She keeps eye contact with him. "You will tell us the truth eventually. I've seen Director Coulson and Agent May interrogate a person for days, taking it in turns so you'd get no sleep, minimal food and you can throw hygiene out of the window, and they'd be more than happy to go longer if needed." He shrugs, but she feels something more. Something deeper. Like he wants to tell them, but he _can't_. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm sure the Director could sort something out if you willingly cooperate."

"There are many things that I am, Miss Simmons, afraid is not one of them." He scoffs.

"Doctor."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Doctor Simmons. But that's okay, I'm sure that mistake will not be made again." She smiles once more before she taps on her chin in thought. "How about this? If you aren't willing to tell us, then I'll just guess, I'll know either way if you're not telling the truth."

"I won't answer your silly questions."

"You don't have to. So, you were born in England?" Yes. "Obviously. I'm from Sheffield myself, but judging by your accent, I'm going to say you're from the Cambridge area?" Yes. "And your real name is Stephen?" Yes. "You've been working for Liam Shaw for approximately five years?" Yes. No. "Huh. Interesting. Mr Shaw is the only person you've been working for, for the past five years?" No. There's something off. Jemma can't quite place it, but she's always been good at solving puzzles. "You are loyal to him." No. It clicks. "You're working undercover!" Yes. "Who are you really working for?"

He sighs, defeated. "MI6." He's telling the truth, but she still wants to know.

"Skye?" She asks, waiting for the response over the intercom.

"You're amazing." She hears the breathy reply.

"Skye."

"Right, sorry. I've broken into their system. There's nothing, it's like his entire identity was deleted."

"How did she get through that fast?"

Jemma smiles once more, "she's amazing."

xxxxxxxxxx

The debrief is eerie. Everybody in the room trying to hide their emotions, not that it works, if anything it just makes them more prominent to Jemma, but she appreciates them trying, even if it's mostly for their own benefit.

"So then I had to go completely dark. I mean, it's one thing being tortured to prove your loyalty, but it's another to be captured by your own men and tortured, especially when they don't even realise you're one of them and there's nothing you can do but take it. The only people that knew about me where, well, obviously me, and the General. There is one hard copy of my identity locked away somewhere only he knows. I couldn't blow my cover for anyone. Even S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"That wasn't the worst of it, but I'll save you the curse of those images." Jemma's head starts to ache, an agony she hasn't felt pulsing through what felt like every nerve in her brain, causing her vision to go blurry and lightly fall against Skye's side. "But anyway, the weapon is hidden in the south of Israel, the only issue is that it is surrounded by bombs ready to go off if anybody but Liam enters the area, it has enough power to wipe out the whole city. I already have enough blood on my hands."

Tears are streaming down her face and she clutches onto her girlfriend tighter, gripping the lapels of her leather jacket, making them crease. "Erm, Coulson?"

The man looks over to them, registers the pain his scientist is in and back over to the new agent whose knuckles are white gripping the table and jaw is clenched before his focus is back on Skye and he nods, "get her out of here."

"Thank you, sir."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Everything is red."

"Jem, I need you to focus on me babe."

"I'm trying but- but there's so much pain and anger. Whatever they made him do, Skye, it's _evil_ and it _hurts_." Skye panics, "you panicking isn't helping."

"I know, I know, god I'm sorry but- ha! Wait just a second, Jem, I'll be back in a minute. Just lay down on your front and take deep breaths for me okay?" Jemma nods weakly, hears Skye leave the room and a minute later she's back, the room suddenly pitch black and she can hear her on her laptop, seconds later a steady stream of what sounds like heavy rain filling the room. "Alright, bear with me."

She feels Skye sit next to her, hands placed over the back and sides of her head before she feels soft vibrations steadily beating through her temples, easing away her headache. Once her head starts to become heavier against the pillow, the vibrations expand around to the back of her skull and Skye continues a bit more each time she relaxes until her whole brain feels like it isn't pushing against her cranium anymore and she sighs in content, but her vision is still clouded.

Jemma leans up a little, turning to grab one of Skye's hands. "Better?" She whispers, stroking hair away from Jemma's eyes with the other.

"A bit, can you-" She doesn't finish her sentence, instead pulls Skye towards her, taking off the hacker's top before taking off her own and brings Skye to lay on her back next to her, placing her ear over her heart to hear it's rhythm. "Keep going."

So she does, one hand placed atop Jemma's head, constant, soothing pulses and the other making it's way down her shoulders, her back and up again until Jemma is like butter against her. It's not her fault really, that with this calming atmosphere and her skin against her girlfriend's that she kind of forgets why they are in this position in the first place and she remembers how wound up she was this afternoon after training, that her thoughts wonder and she mistakenly sends a jolt straight below Jemma's jeans. It isn't until she hears a soft moan and mumbled 'Skye' that she notices Jemma's hips shifting subtly against her and she freezes. "Shit, sorry. Inappropriate timing much."

"No, no. Keep going." Jemma repeats, this time for different reasons.

"Are you sure?" She's answered with the softest lips she's ever known pressing against hers, slow and deliberate, delicate in a way she's never experienced, like what teenagers imagine their first time should be like.

Skye rolls them over, her body fully on top of Jemma's, warmth radiating between them and she asks for permission with her tongue that is quickly granted. She's putting her weight on one arm while the hand on her other glides along Jemma's skin, soft gasps against her mouth when her fingertips stroke across defined ribs, grazing lightly under the bra.

She moves it around her back, unclasping said bra and Jemma arches so she can slide it of, Jemma's hands running over her back until she does the same and they both shiver when their breasts touch, their kiss turning more desperate until they need air, Skye's kisses moving down her jaw and to her neck, light nibbles around the area and she makes her way further down, soft bites along supple skin before taking a nipple between her teeth, earning a gasp and nails digging into her back.

Her fingers take the other, circles slowly until she's decided she's spent enough time there and swaps over. Jemma's faint pants increase and her nails dig a little deeper, causing Skye to move down lower still, trailing her lips down the perfect line of Jemma's stomach and she feels the cool metal of Jemma's jeans button come into contact with her chin. She undoes both that and the zip, pulling the denim and underwear over long legs, removing her own shortly after.

Skye takes a moment to appreciate the sight in front of her, a silhouette in the darkness but she's already memorised every detail of Jemma's body. She tries not to rush back to Jemma's lips too fast, the slight bumping of teeth tells her she did anyway, but it's quickly rectified when Jemma's hand is on the back of her neck, keeping her steady as a slow rocking motion builds between them.

Jemma's emotions are in overdrive, having not only her own desires running through her, but Skye's too; the love, the excitement, the passion. She can't hold back the moan that escapes her when Skye's hand pushes down on her hip for a bit more force and she has to pull back and let her neck arch against the pillow with the extra pressure. Skye uses that advantage to kiss down her throat the same time her fingers find her clit and she arches again, the leg that is trapped between Skye's thighs shifting up and she feels Skye groan against her larynx.

The fingers that were circling Jemma's nerves move down to her opening, teasingly at first before she grabs Skye's ass to pull her more into herself, practically forcing the fingers inside. "Fuck."

"Oh god." Jemma's voice catches at the same time as Skye's exclamation. Her leg tenses and she feels Skye's wetness along the top of her thigh increase, her head tilting to the side, Skye's nose nuzzling the hollow of her exposed neck, a stream of breaths hitting the damp area. Her nails scrape up Skye's back, she's pretty sure they'll leave a mark, causing Skye to move a bit faster.

Skye's head moves up, the panting directly hitting her ear now and Skye takes the lobe in, teeth pinching it and angling her thumb to rub Jemma's clit, pushing vibrations through her, moving her hips more aggressively against Jemma and she's getting so close, Jemma knows even without her powers, but it accelerates her own need for release.

"Harder." She whispers into Skye's ear in the wispy voice she knows drives her _crazy_ and _fuck,_ if that isn't one of the hottest things Skye's heard. The exception to it being the hottest when Jemma breathes 'fuck me' in the same tone. She uses her hips as extra leverage, hitting Jemma deeper, curling her fingers at the right time on each thrust.

Jemma knew it wouldn't take much, but somehow it still hits her unexpectedly when she feels herself stiffen, grip tightening on Skye's back to the point of pain, the pain doubles when Skye's jaw locks on her neck as she she comes and juts against her thigh. Luckily the pain is overtaken by the two lots of pleasure and her eyes are clouded over in a different sense to the point where she couldn't possibly take anymore, that is until Skye's hand clumsily twitches against her a few times and she's sent over again, a lot less intense thankfully.

Skye's brings her down, her nose giving an Eskimo kiss before a real one is given and she eases out with one more playful flick to the highly sensitive nerves her thumb is connected to. Jemma gives her a smile and lets out a small giggle. "That was different."

Skye can't help but laugh lightly too, pushing messy hair from Jemma's face. "Yeah. I didn't hurt you too much did I?" She nods at Jemma's neck, teeth mark showing but relaxes into a smile when Jemma shakes her head in the negative. She looks over at the clock, "it's nearly time for dinner. Since we skipped lunch and you can't live on candy, how about we head up and see what May's cooking?"

"I don't think I can be in the same room as that man again if he hasn't calmed down." She responds regrettably.

"Well if he is, we'll grab a plate and head straight back here okay?"

Jemma leans up for a slow kiss in a way of thanks, not really wanting to get dressed, or leave the bed, or not have Skye naked on top of her, but her stomach growling tells her she'd better. "Yes. That sounds reasonable."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

Jemma giggles again, "I-I don't," more giggles, "know. I can't s-stop." She tries to catch her breath before the sound in the back of her throat erupts again.

Skye groans, tearing into another piece of bacon with her teeth. It had taken a few days for Jemma to finally start to feel comfortable being in the kitchen, but only when the select three of Skye, Coulson and Hunter were there. Stephen has been kept away from her for now. It appears that it takes much more control to hide your feelings than show them. The emotions she feels however, are starting to get stronger.

Only last night she threw the remote across the room for no reason and Skye turned to her in shock. They'd been watching a pretty funny film after all. It turns out Mack had been shot playing Call of Duty online, in the room the opposite side of the plane near the bunker, for the tenth time by some 'thirteen year old mama's boy' and he was getting sick of the immature comments down his headset.

For a bad ass soldier, he really could be a child sometimes and _sucks_ at that game. Skye finds it endearing, Jemma does not.

But yes, Jemma's range of emotions have started to spread across the whole plane and even though last night Skye had found it hilarious, she is not a morning person and just wants her bacon and coffee before training.

"Well can you at least _try_ to control it? 'Cause babe, while I usually love the sounds of your laugh, this... _particular_ tone of giggling is something only I like causing."

The empath wipes her eyes as the laughing begins to slow and looks at her quizzingly, "particular tone?"

"Yeah, it's the kind of giggling sound you make after we've-"

"Hunter, _stop._ " They both turn to face the hallway, the door to Bobbi's room opening as she pushes back a shirtless Lance... giggling. "I have to work."

"C'mon Bob, you don't have to leave for another half an hour."

" _Lance_." She warns again, still chuckling slightly, pushing him back again and wiping off his smirk with a small peck.

Jemma's wide eyes look over to her girlfriend, noticing the bacon hanging from her finger tips and jaw dropped. "Oh."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Skye mutters in a daze. She drops her food, pushes her plate away, downs the rest of the coffee and shakes her head in disgust. "Nope. No. Nu-uh. Nope."

"You said 'nope' twice."

Skye glares at the scientist, throwing her mug in the sink before storming out, "I'll be in the training room with May."

xxxxxxxxxx

"And I know she can't help it," a jab, "and I know it's completely unfair for me to be acting this way," a kick, "but if you think about it," a leg swipe, " _Hunter_ was the one making her giggle," a one-two combo, "and it made me realise," a block, "where do other people's feelings stop and Jemma's start, ya know?" Another jab. "Like, what if when she tells me she loves me it's only because she can feel it from me?" A hit places against her chin and she stumbles back.

She brings her hand from the wounded area and notices the blood on her fingertips. May must've split her lip. Huh. She looks up at the woman in question, who only has an eyebrow raised and Skye rolls her eyes.

"And I'm being totally ridiculous right now." She sighs, no expression change from May. "I know, I know, I need to talk to her." She unwraps her knuckles and smiles up at the other woman. "Thanks, May. You're really good at this." She turns to head to the lab.

May just smirks.

xxxxxxxxxx

She freezes at the door, "hey, Fitz."

He glances towards her with a small nod, "Simmons."

"I didn't- I didn't think you'd be here. Lance said-"

"That I was with Bobbi, making sure her leg and lung are still fit for the field. I was. Routine check-up really. Nothing that takes more than ten minutes."

"Right. Of course." She clears her throat, forcing herself to step into the lab. The self-pity, hurt and angry ridden lab. "Well I just came to get my-"

"Results for the new serum you're working on. Yes, the data is over on your desk but it doesn't look promising."

She frowns, "in what way?"

He stomps over to her, huffing. "Honestly, bloody- look." He points to the paper. "I thought the printer might have had a smear on it the first time so I looked it over on the computer and-"

"My blood sequence isn't conclusive? How is that possible? It's been two bloody moths, Fitz! It hasn't even happened on any of the other-"

"Results, no. I took the liberty of uploading your blood sample to," he drags it out, holding up a tablet. The screen showing multiple DNA strands and blood cells. "And they keep-"

"Changing. The small mutation from my first blood test is-"

"Expanding rapidly." He finally looks up to her and she sees something in his eyes that she hasn't seen for quite some time. Excitement. "And it's strange that whilst it doesn't seem to necessarily be taking over your sequence it-"

"Is merging. Do you have my latest CT uploaded on this?" He nods, pulling it up. Her eyes widen when she sees all the tiny sparks being sent from her brain to all over her body. "Wow. My brain activity-"

"Is working at an unusually fast rate, and it only seems to be getting faster. Jemma, I've never seen anything like this. With the look of things your power is only going to keep growing and you're only going to get more-"

"Powerful, I know. And there is no possible way that I can make-"

"A serum that will stop this until your body has finished it's change because everything you try-"

"Will just be a waste of time if I can't pin down the neurological response point since it keeps-"

"Changing every time your sequence evolves." The rooms goes silent. "You know what this means right?"

"My power is just going to keep getting stronger and stronger and nothing in the scientific world that we understand is going to change that?" She asks rhetorically, although she still gets an answer.

"Yep."

"Fantastic."

xxxxxxxxxx

The empath doesn't need to feel to know her girlfriend will be blowing something up on one of Mack's _ridiculous_ Play Station games, her earlier mood probably going nowhere soon. Or so she thinks.

She does indeed find her blowing something up on the television screen, but she's laughing, and with, "Lincoln? How nice of you to drop by." She smiles, kindly. Sarcastically. No, kindly, definitely kindly. "I heard you were with us for the rest of the ride to get your plane fuelled when we land."

Coulson and Skye both decided it would be best not to tell the other Inhuman about Jemma's powers just yet. He still had a long way to go in trusting them all and they didn't want to rock that boat too much. "Doctor Simmons." He nods, smile gone and focus on the game.

"Oh c'mon Lincoln, you can't still be mad at the team can you? I think they've proven that they aren't out to hurt us." She spreads her legs for Jemma to lean between when she sits on the floor, grabbing the bowl of crisps in front of her.

"I trust you and Coulson. Not really keen on people wanting to take my blood to experiment on."

"That's not what-"

"Jemma wasn't doing that."

"Well of course you're going to be on her side." He sneers, throwing his controller on the table before throwing a glare at Jemma as he heads towards the door.

She tries, she really does, but the wave through her body is too much too handle and she blurts, "you just don't like things you believe to be yours taken away from you," and snaps her mouth shut in shock. He stops for a second before slamming the door behind him. Jemma guiltily looks to the hacker and can't quite distinguish the look of shock/amusement on her face.

"Uh, babe? What the hell was that?"

"I- he just- and I-"

"Whoa, calm down, you don't need to be jealous of him you know." She smirks.

"I most certainly am not!" Skye only raises her eyebrow in a May-like fashion. "Fine, maybe a tiny bit, but that was all him. He hates the fact that you chose me over him."

"There was never a choice."

"He doesn't see it that way."

"Well," she drags Jemma up to sit on her lap, "that is his problem, not ours."

"Speaking of jealous, what was wrong earlier?"

Skye sighs, taking a deep breath. "I was being an idiot. Something in my messed up mind believed that you couldn't possibly love me the way I love you all on your own because all you do is feel other people and I felt as though the only reason you loved me was because I was projecting my emotions on to you." She feels even more stupid now she's saying it out loud and a blush covers her cheeks.

"You're right, you are an idiot."

"Hey!"

Jemma laughs and tucks a stand of hair behind Skye's ear. "What I feel for you, it was happening long before any of this 'Deviner' stuff was even in question."

"I know that. I do. I just, it's sometimes still hard to believe that I have people around me that _want_ to be around me and accept me."

"We're a family, Skye. Dysfunctional? Extremely." Skye laughs. "But a family none-the-less and nothing is going to change that."

"I was going to drop by the lab earlier to talk to you, but I saw you and Fitz being, well, FitzSimmons again and I didn't want to interrupt. It looked like it was going well."

"I think. I think we're going to be okay. Eventually." A small smile falls across her lips.

"That's good. It would be nice for everything to be normal again. Whatever that means." They spend a few moment in silence, Skye running soft tremors down Jemma's back and the scientist humming contently against her side. "What were you guys talking about?"

"The result came in from my new serum and blood work."

Skye's back straightens in a worried interest, "and?"

"Long or short version?"

"Short, please." She groans in response.

"It won't work. The molecular-"

"Shorter. And simple. Using words people who haven't studied the dictionary use." A small slap hits her stomach and she grins.

"My DNA is being altered at a rapid pace and we don't understand alien biology enough to figure it out yet. Any serum I could possibly work on, my body would just reject. My powers are just going to keep growing and I don't know when it will stop."

Skye frown in concern, "will you be okay? What if it hurts you?"

She sighs. "Theoretically, I _might_ be fine. The body adapts to accommodate the changes in the DNA sequence, hence evolution. The only thing is, is that evolution can take hundreds of thousands of years and it's small bits at a time. Mine is changing at a speed my body may not being able to adapt quickly enough to, so honestly? I don't know what will happen."

The taller girl looks deep into her eyes, fingers running softly through her hair. "I won't let anything happen to you again. You know that right?"

"I do."

"You also know who you need right now."

Jemma closes her eyes in defeat.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You're ready to learn how to control your power rather than attempt to eliminate them."

She'd been in the cockpit two seconds. Two. How did May even _do_ that? "How do you even do that?"

"You don't need to be an empath to read people." The eyebrow is quirked and Jemma blushes.

"I'm sorry I haven't-"

"Stop. It's understandable. I don't really like the thought of somebody being able to see inside me, but it's unavoidable and unfortunately has to happen at some point. Besides, Skye has told me what she has been reading up on and it could come in very useful down the line. Once you've learned some control."

"Will you help me?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle being around me for too long?"

"Stephen- he was worse to be around. Is worse to be around."

"I noticed. Why is that?"

"You are full of hate, and anger, and sadness, and regret, and pain."

"Simmons." She warns.

" _But_ there is also joy, hope, care and love. It's small, it's almost blocked out, but it's there. I don't want to even begin to imagine what you went through to be like this and I would never assume, Skye won't even mention it, but the happiness is there. I know a lot of that is to do with Coulson and having Andrew back in your life and though you'll never admit it, you also care about the rest of the team."

May smiles behind a scoff, playing it off.

"Stephen, there is nothing but red."

A nod is sent her way and the older woman puts the plane in auto pilot. "Before we train to control your power, we need to clear your mind, to focus on what needs to be focused on and nothing else."

xxxxxxxxxx

"How's the Tai Chi going?" She looks over questioningly at Coulson. He'd been gone for the last week on some 'top secret' mission. They'd been stationary the past two days whilst Skye and May were out trying to recruit the few Inhumans left out there that had nowhere to go to learn their powers. Lincoln had already set up a base for them to be safe when this all started but not all were within internet radius so sometimes they had to wait until something appeared on the news. "Skye told me you've been training with May for the last week." He smiles softly at her. "And before doing anything you-"

"Have to clear your mind. Yes, sir. She taught you too?"

"Tai Chi? No. But there is a lot to learn from her."

"I agree. It's really starting to take shape I think. My blood is still changing at a rapid rate so my range is quite spread now. It's hard. Fitz has changed the structure of one of the cells for Stephen so his emotions are minimal to me. I'm not quite ready for that yet. My power does seem to heighten when it comes to other Inhumans however."

"Oh?" He frowns, "how so?"

"Well. For instance, Lincoln had one of the more experienced Inhumans teleport him here yesterday-"

"Another teleporter?"

"Yes, sir. And I was out of the plane, along the beach to get some fresh air, but I could still feel them on the plane. It wasn't overpowering, but it was just enough of a sense, yet I couldn't feel anybody else."

"Interesting. Perhaps you're more emotionally connected to them because of your heritage to the Inhumans."

"That's my theory also. Obviously I'm most connected to Skye. I can feel her when she isn't even around me. She's roughly two minutes away from the plane by the way and annoyed that May isn't driving faster." Coulson laughs, with an 'impressive' leaving his lips.

"This is... excelling at quite a speed."

"It is, sir, but you shouldn't worry. Well, not just yet anyway. My blood work may be coming back that everything that I am is merging, but all other areas are completely normal. My organs are healthy, and with the exception of over active brain activity, it seems to be sending messages to all the expected areas. I'll be researching more with some of the other scientists that are at Lincoln's camp when we get there tomorrow."

"I must say, you are very calm about this. Compared to the last couple of months at least."

"You have a very calming composition, sir. How was your mission? It feels as though it went well."

"I'll be debriefing first thing."

"Why not now-?" She stops herself when she feels Skye, frustration radiating through her, May, indifferent of course and somebody else, scared and angry, enter the plane. "Skye's back. With a new Inhuman."

"Skye and yourself have the night off. That's why debriefing is tomorrow." He smirks at her as he leaves the sofa to go out and greet their new guest.

She's already up and a few inches away from a wall, prepared, when her girlfriend struts in and pushes her up against it. She's breathing heavily and her hands are shaking, lips trembling as they glide along Jemma's jaw. "Rough collection?"

"Idiot tried to kill us." She mumbles. "He wouldn't believe we were trying to help him and just started throwing damn spikes out of his arms."

"He was scared. He still is." She moans when a leg slips between her own and teeth scrape down the hollow of her neck.

"Whatever." Conversation is lost, lips suddenly crashing against her own and fingers digging in to her hips hard enough to cause bruises.

She tugs Skye's hair to pull back when she can't breath any more and the other girl wastes no time in moving back to her neck, worrying the skin with her teeth. "Skye," she whimpers, needy.

Skye's eyes glance up to the clock above their heads and groans, pulling away slightly but still keeps her lips ghosting across skin. "We need to go."

Jemma's eyes are closed, hands curled around Skye's hair and she lets out a pathetic, "what? Where? Why?"

The hacker smiles softly and kisses her lips again. "We have plans. Plans that I have been planning all week. The best plan of plans to ever plan."

"Sounds interesting." The empath's eyes finally open to the deep brown ones in front of her.

Skye hums in agreement. "Very interesting. And something we have to get to soon." She grabs Jemma's hand and begins leading them out to the hanger.

"Skye? Why are we heading towards Lola?"

Skye grins cheekily at her. "I told you I'd convince Coulson to let me borrow her for that date I promised you. Well we're finally were we need to be and we get the night off."

"You are borrowing her with Coulson's consent, right? You didn't just tell him you wanted the night off and 'borrow' her, right? Skye?" Still just a cheeky grin her direction. "We're going to be fired."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim4** Thank you for that, it is very appreciated. I totally understand why people don't always review though, I'm so bad for it myself. I always tend to read a chapter when I'm on a quick break at work and although I try to remember to review, sometimes I get home and just forget, even if the story I'm reading is really good. A lot of people will also lose interest if a story is not updated regularly, but sometimes people just don't have time for that between work and a social life etc and I'm terrible for updating fics, but honestly I only write because I love to do it as and when I want to, reviews or not (even though I love reviews so please do all). But before I go rambling, thank you again :-)

Also, the lack of Skimmons/BioQuake recently has unfortunately deflated the fandom a bit.

I don't usually do this, but a trigger warning for the middle of this chapter involving loss of a child. It's nothing explicit, but it is there.

Chapter Three

"Skye, Jemma, I'm glad you could finally join us. My men are checking on Lola now to make sure everything is as it should be." He warns.

Jemma blushes as Skye looks around the table with a smirk, "what'd you find out DC?"

"Liam Shaw is making his way over to the Philippines-"

"That's convenient." Bobbi pipes up.

"As what I thought. It seems though that his plans are much bigger than a simple holiday in the sun. I firmly believe that he is heading to Basilan."

A silence settles over the room, everyone slowly turning to the two Inhumans. "Sir? That's where Lincoln's base is."

xxxxxxxxxx

"And the sight was just so wonderful. Honestly, all the colours blending together in the sky and I mean, _obviously_ I know that the colours are produced when the magnetosphere is sufficiently disturbed by the solar wind that the trajectories of charged particles in both solar wind and magnetospheric plasma, mainly in the form of electrons and protons, precipitate them into the upper atmosphere where their energy is lost-"

"Simmons. You know I _don't care_ , right?"

"Yes, Lance, I am aware. But Bobbi is busy right now and it's still rather awkward with Fitz, Skye and May are training and Mack hates me so you're the only one that's left. Man up."

"When did I become your lesbro?"

"Ridiculous term. And the first time you brought me chocolate." He groans when she smiles at him and can't help a small lip movement of his own.

"Whatever. I need more alcohol for this. Want one?" He holds up a bottle of lager with a small shake.

"Oh, yes, that would be lovely thank you."

"Hunter, you'd better not be getting my girlfriend drunk." The Englishman holds his hands up in a defensive manner before he hands his own to Skye, going to get himself another one.

"I thought you'd be training with May for a while longer."

"Coulson wanted to speak to her about something so it got cut short." Skye's hand travels the length of Jemma's back, but not in the way it usually does after a training session.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Hm, yeah. Just thinking about this whole Liam Shaw thing."

"What about him?" Hunter asks, taking a seat opposite the two girls.

"Well it goes without saying that he's up to something involving Inhumans, there's no way it's just a coincidence he happens to be travelling to the same place as us. But why? Is there something there? Is he after something? Is he after some _one_? Who even is he? All we know about him is that he is one of the biggest weapons dealers in the world. Is the weapon there? Is the weapon a thing or a person? Is there even really a weapon or was that to throw others off track? If there is a weapon what could it possibly have to do with Inhu-" She stops herself. "Oh no."

"Skye?"

"The weird Kree guy you spoke to?"

"San-Jen?"

"Yeah. It was just the mist you had to collect, right? Collect the mist, kill the Inhumans and that's it, right? Done, over. Bye, bye Inhumans forever, right?" Jemma nods. "What if he was wrong? What if the mist wasn't the last of it? What if there are other diviners that are out there?"

"You know, you're pretty clever when you're on a rant, love."

"Shut up, Hunter."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sir, it's the best plan we have."

"I won't let you be around him Simmons, final answer."

"With all due respect sir, it's my decision. It's the only way we can infiltrate Shaw's facility and in order to do that, I need to be around Agent Miller. May, Skye and Hunter will be in the room with me so if it does get too much I can be pulled out. But sir, if I can't learn to be around somebody who has been forced to do evil things, how do you expect me to cope in the field where the real evil lies?"

He huffs out his frustration, "fine, but May goes with you."

"Hunter is coming with me." Her own frustration grows.

"Hunter is a liability."

"And he'll keep me safe. May is the only one who will be able to keep Skye grounded and you know it." She takes a calming breath. "We land in three hours. It's now or never." She turns to leave, a voice halting her at the door.

"Jemma?" She look back, "be careful."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You shouldn't be in here."

"Well luckily I'm old enough to decide where I should and shouldn't be."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant, Stephen. I'd rather not be in here myself but unfortunately I don't have a choice. Now, we believe we now know what Liam Shaw is after, and trust me when I say we do not want this to get out into the world. We also know where he is going, and it's now time for you to get back in and I'm going to need to be with you for that."

"Plus it'd be so cool if you could control other peoples emotions."

"Skye, honey."

"Right, not the time. Sorry."

"First I need to focus on putting your emotions aside to concentrate on others. If it just so happens that it's only you, Mr Shaw and I in the room, I need to be able to focus on him without my head being filled by you, in order to do that I need to know just how bad it can get. Now, I'm incredibly sorry to bring this up, and please remember that I can't actually see your thoughts, only feel what you do, I'm going to need you to recall your worst memory." He starts to think, and Jemma feels the slow burn of rage through her body, but it's not right, it's not enough. "No, think about what went through your head the first day I met you."

"I- I can't remember. So many things were rushing back."

" _Try._ "

"I am."

"Try harder!"

"I killed a child." May says softly.

"May-"

"Simmons, no. You told me whatever he did felt worse than my pain. I killed a child. What could be worse than that?"

"May you didn't have a choice. She'd have killed so many good people. _Your_ people." Skye reasons.

"Well I did." Stephen takes in a steady breath, and now Jemma feels it. The anger boiling to the surface and she feels weak. "There was a fifteen year old boy and his mum, Kevin and Joanne. His dad, her husband, Jake, worked for Shaw and betrayed him. Liam thought it would be funny to repay him by having them tortured until their last breaths whilst Jake watched. It wasn't until half way through that I saw her bleeding. She was pregnant."

"You didn't know."

"I didn't stop when I did."

Jemma moves in sync with May, watching the other woman hold Hunter back the same time she grabs her girlfriend. "May let me go." The girls look over to see the grown man with an arm behind his back and a small tear in his eye. "Alright, alright, I won't bash the wanker's head in... yet." Jemma nods to May to let him go and he walks out the door stroking his upper arm. The scientist swears she sees a pout.

"You should go too."

"Jem, I-"

" _Skye._ " She warns.

"Fine." She turns and storms out of the room, trailing behind Hunter.

"Continue."

"There isn't really much more to say. They would've killed me, and the work I'd done so far would've been wasted. If it wasn't me, it would've just been somebody else." Jemma can only roll her eyes, following the others and May stays for a second after. "Thank you. For not letting them kill me."

She stares him in the eye, "the only reason you aren't dead is because we need you right now. You should be one of the good guys, but a good person would've rather suffered the consequences than do what you did." And with that she leaves. She walks into the hallway to see Jemma slamming her fist against the metal wall. "Simmons."

"I want to kill him May. I haven't felt like this since Ward."

"But you didn't. You managed to control your own emotions even though everybody else's were running wild. That takes a lot of strength, especially seeing as you're still learning your power and it's only growing."

"Maybe. Or maybe every emotion was so conflicting that I wasn't quite sure which one to go with."

"You went with the strongest. Yours." Jemma smiles a small smile. "Now, come on. I have a way to numb your mind for a short while."

"May, as much as I appreciate the mental discipline that comes with Tai Chi, I'm not really in the mood."

"Not what I had in mind."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Oh fucking die you piece of shit!"

"Whoa, Tremors, nice head shot." Skye just shrugs from her position on the sofa. "Wanna talk about it?" Nothing. "Okay, does this have anything to do with May and your prissy girlfriend drinking whiskey upstairs?"

Skye sighs harsh, pauses the game and almost slams the controller down. "Look, Mack, I get that you don't like her alright? Whatever. But if you start I swear to God I'll break your arm."

"Ah a response. Should've started with that."

She glares before carrying on with her game, "you're an ass. No wonder you have no friends on here."

He gasps playfully with a hand over his heart. "You, Turbo, Bobbi and Hunter are my friends."

"Oh please. Have you seen how close Jemma and Hunter are now? Bobbi will side with him automatically, Fitz is just glad he has somebody to replace Jemma until those two are back on track and I just feel sorry for you." She chuckles behind a smirk, nudging her head towards the spare controller on the table.

"Ouch, Tremors, that one cut deep." He laughs along, joining in the game.

They play for another hour until Skye has calmed down enough to venture outside her hiding place. "You really should give her a chance you know. You don't really have any right to judge her."

"I had to put the pieces back together when she left."

"Fitz wasn't the only person she hurt when she left, and it's not her fault she doesn't return the same feelings he has for her. He's coming to terms with that so what has got you so wound up about it?" He says nothing so she shrugs and continues. "That girl has the biggest heart on this plane, if you tried you'd see that." Still silence. "Look, even if you don't, we're a team whether you like it or not, and we have to be there for each other, so get to grips with whatever the hell is going on with you." She looks at her watch, "anyway, I have to go beat up a guy for this plan to work."

"Don't kill him." He sings, hearing her snicker in the distance.

"I make no promises."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Knock, knock."

"Lance, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Is that whiskey? Since when do you drink whiskey?"

Jemma looks over at May and giggles, "since about an hour ago. This is only my second one, it is very much a required taste I think."

May smirks around the rim of her own glass, "you'll get used to it."

"Right. Well as much as I hate to interrupt this, bonding thing, I just thought I'd let you know that I'm going to go ahead with starting the plan. Though I still don't know why we have to do it this early, we won't be infiltrating Shaw until the morning."

"His wounds can't look _too_ fresh, if they do Shaw will know he managed to 'escape' rather quickly after a beating and escaping takes planning."

"Sure. I don't care really. So I'm gonna go and do that."

" _Don't_ kill him."

He rolls his eyes at May, "I won't."

"Don't let Skye kill him either."

He winks at Jemma, "I make no promises."

xxxxxxxxxx

Jemma applies the necessary cream to Skye and Hunter's knuckles, the two of them feeling more relaxed than a couple hours earlier, "well it's definitely going to be believable. At least enough to actually get in the same room as Shaw."

"That's all we need." Hunter replies, inspecting his hand, "thanks, Doc."

"You're just lucky you didn't break anything. I'm going to need you to protect me if anything goes wrong tomorrow."

Hunter scoffs, "the only way I'll be protecting you is by shoving you away if you get in my way."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Lance. You know you love me."

"You wish." He stands to leave, but turns when he gets to the doorway. He opens his mouth to say something but then shakes his head, smiling at himself before he turns to leave again.

"You're quiet."

"Hm."

"Skye? Hey," she reaches out to push a stray hair back behind her girlfriend's ear, forcing her to look up, "what's wrong?"

"I love you."

"I'll be fine tomorrow."

"I know. It should be me with you though. We're stronger when we're together."

"We haven't tested that out yet. And you need to be in the van. You need to do what you were originally brought on for."

"I know, but I feel stronger around you."

"And I feel more in control when I'm around you." Her arms snake around Skye's neck as she moves to stand between her legs. "Speaking of in control, is Fitz still working with our new guest?"

"Nah, Coulson didn't want him waking up and spiking the place out so he got Fitz to give him a sedative that will last until he's safe with Lincoln."

"He's been out for nearly eighteen hours?" Jemma exclaims.

"Yeah, Jem. Where you been?"

"Well that isn't healthy. He needs food and water and-"

"Jemma calm down. He's fine. He's being monitored and it's not like Fitz didn't already have this argument but he knows what he's doing. Not everything has to fall on you, you know."

The empath sighs and relents, "we'll be landing shortly, our things are already set up. I must admit it will be nice to sleep in a big, comfortable bed for a night." Skye bursts out laughing and Jemma frowns at her, "what?"

"Nothing babe, it's just hilarious that you think we're going to be sleeping."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Lincoln!" Skye shouts, arms wrapping around him in a short hug.

Jemma clears her throat behind them, carrying their overnight bag, "Lincoln," she acknowledges.

"Mr. Campbell, thank you for having us."

"Not a problem, Director. I hope you don't mind but I've put you in a separate house a little further out. Some of the Inhumans here had some serious issues with non-Inhumans when they transformed and are still slightly wary around them."

"That's fine."

"Skye, you of course are welcome to mingle but unfortunately everybody else-"

"Wait you don't know?" Skye's eyes widen and a hand moves over her mouth.

"Know what?"

"It's okay, honey, I asked them not to say anything to him since we still hadn't agreed to tell him." Jemma takes a deep breath, "I've been sending my blood samples over to your head of biology to see if he could shed some light on my ever changing DNA sequence."

She can feel the anger coming off of him in waves, but she's unsure if it's because he wasn't told or because it's _her_. Either way she can't help but chuckle when Mack comes out of the plane and greets him with a, "what's up Pikachu? Don't you have a Hedgehog to train?"

xxxxxxxxxx

Contrary to Skye's innuendo earlier, they both pass out pretty quickly after getting into bed and Jemma is currently in a strange sort of out-of-body experience. "Little one."

She jumps and turns around. "Oh, great. Honestly, I thought this was over and I really haven't got the brain power for you right now."

San-Jen smiles at her and sits in the arm chair. "We have a bigger problem. A problem that would have been taken care of by now if you had done what you were meant to previously."

"Well you did say that one of us would die, we just found a loop hole."

"That you did, Little One."

"Can I ask why you are here this time?"

"There is a man out there. He is looking for something in this facility."

"Liam Shaw, we know. He's looking for a Deviner but we aren't sure why."

"It is much more than that. Lincoln Campbell did not set up this facility because of it's private location. He was drawn to it. You all should be. I assume you have felt a power here."

"Well, yes. But there are so many of us here I'm unsure where one emotion ends and another begins." She replies, taking a seat herself.

"It is not emotions that you are feeling. There is a transporting device here, that leads to our world. We believed it to be safe, Mr. Shaw has been looking for it for a long time but we were safe in knowing he would not find it. Until now. The power surge that is now emanating from this area lead him here. He now knows this is where the device is."

"Is Liam Shaw-"

"Yes, he is an Inhuman. He wishes to wage war with our world."

"Why?"

"It does not matter why. This is not a courtesy call, Little One, it is a warning. If anybody from this planet steps on our world, war will be declared. "

"How do we stop him?"

"Mr. Shaw's power allows him to clone himself. He can be in multiple places at once and have full control over each one, however; his clones will have no emotions or heart beat since they are not real." He nods to her, waiting for her to catch on.

"So Skye and I are the only ones who will be able to tell who the real Liam Shaw is." She states, rather than asks.

"That is correct. Separately you are both very powerful, but using your powers together will make you near impossible to defeat."

"But I can't- I haven't got the power to-"

"You will. When the time is right, you will. He will be here before your current plan starts."

"How do you know about our current plan? You know what, that doesn't matter. Why are you helping me? I thought you didn't care about this world."

"For some reason you have affected me. That, and I would rather my own people not get into yet another war." He stands. "It is time for me to go, if you are successful, this will be the last time I shall need to speak with you." Jemma nods and stands with him, about to give him her own farewell when he speaks again, "oh, and, Little One. It is still Skye's destiny to lead the Inhumans, I just hope for all our sakes it isn't to lead them to us."

Jemma wakes with a jolt, looking around for San-Jen, even knowing he won't be there. She shakes her girlfriend, "Skye, wake up. Wake up!"

"What, Jem? I'm sleeping," Skye sleepily pulls the scientist back into her own body and Jemma allows herself to smile before she shakes herself out of it and moves away, "what?"

"We need a new plan."


End file.
